


雌堕咔的成长之路

by piaoxuchou



Category: all爆, 出胜 - Fandom, 爆右, 路人爆 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 幼齿慎入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaoxuchou/pseuds/piaoxuchou
Summary: 爆豪胜己的小秘密爆豪胜己最喜欢的为什么是麻辣呢？因为他分泌甘油的个性不仅仅是在手上，甚至是各种隐秘的部位也有。比如腋下，比如……小穴。当忘记吃麻辣而是吃了一整天清淡的时候，爆豪的谷道里就会分泌比常人多得多的液体，虽然本质上是甘油，看起来就是肠液了。每到这个时候都得带一些东西垫着。忘了的话，自然就是紧身的裤子上出现一大片湿痕了。想也知道，在这个状态下的战斗是十分不方便的。再加上那对好像要爆出来的双乳，真是个淫荡的婊子啊，爆豪胜己。嘴上说着去死啊滚开啊杀了你的爆豪，谁也不知道说这话的时候下面正在哗哗的淌水呢。





	雌堕咔的成长之路

**Author's Note:**

> 出场幼稚园出，幼稚园咔设定，涉及路人，rbq……  
> 请不要代入现实，接受不了就不要往下看了。  
> 大概除了幼稚园被无个性路人qj，被当成小久和路人rbq外，后面会写淤泥插入，敌联狗，雌堕勾引相欧胯，战斗完毕上位切轰久上等等……都是一个世界的咔设定，慢慢写……其实个性sex很有趣啊……之后估计会放一个各个个性sex脑洞……

小时候，爆豪是班级里的老大，遇上恋童癖的时候，也是第一个站出来保护大家的人。

虽然一副耻高气昂的样子，但在内心里也已经认定了这些杂种都得依靠我才行的诡异想法。

恋童癖是一个稀少的没有个性的普通人，他对于一切幼儿便显露优秀个性的天才们抱有特殊的情感。嫉妒而自大，小孩子而已，就算有个性，未来会成为多么优秀的人，在这个时候把它们玩弄在手掌心也是一件很容易的事情。

所以尽管他一开始对这个金发炸毛的小孩不是那么感兴趣，但是看到他手掌心爆出来的微小火苗之后，他的下体就立了起来。啊……真的……一看就是强大的个性啊……他满足的眯起了双眼。

男人把那个站在一众小孩前面微微颤抖还是强撑着的金发男孩拎了起来，当着其他孩子的面舔舐了他的脸蛋。很滑，很嫩啊。

足够健壮的体型让爆豪的踢打不起作用，努力爆发的个性也仅仅是一些微不足道的小火苗。

爆豪胜己，人生中的第一次无力感从心底升起。

嘶拉……当着小弟们的面，爆豪的裤子被撕裂了。

“放开小胜！”

在其他孩子们吓傻的时候，只有一个绿头发的小孩冲了上来，对着恋童癖足足有了他腰那么粗的腿狠狠地击打着。

一拳，两拳，三拳……毫无反应。

男人只是轻轻的把腿抬了起来，绿头发的小孩就被甩开了，足足在地上滚了三圈。

“啧，没有个性还敢出来逞能么？”男人轻而易举的发现了小孩的致命缺点。他的眼神暗了暗，难得升起了一些同情怜悯情绪。

“滚吧”他对着那些有着弱小个性的孩子们不耐烦的说。

果然，他们毫不留恋的，屁滚尿流的走了。

而那个没有个性的小孩勉强把自己撑了起来，仇恨的瞪着他。

哈，真是有趣的孩子啊。

他这么想着，把小孩用另一只手拎了起来，骑上了摩托车，向着他的老巢开去。

……

金发小孩不断的挣扎没有任何作用，偏僻的工厂车间里，男人把他的衣服撕的破破烂烂，把手插进那个甬道里的时候，发现里面早就湿漉漉的都是液体。

拿出来一闻 和他手上一样，甘油的味道。

男人诡异的看了一眼不停咒骂的金发男孩，真的是很棒的个性啊……

这么想着，他把属于健壮成年人的手掌伸进去了一半。金发小孩静止了。他的意识消失了好几秒，好像被人扼住了嗓子。

被绑在柱子上的绿谷也瞪大了眼睛，看着眼前这一幕让他有些无法理解的画面。

男人之后就把那根成年人的阴茎插进了小孩的穴里。就算是有天然的润滑，年龄体型上的差距还在。就像一个小号的娃娃，无助的被男人的双手控制着在那根快要抵得上他大腿那么粗的阴茎上起伏。男人就这么一边抽插着，一边走向了另一个小孩。

他把爆豪甩在地上，跪下来压着他的腰继续进攻着。“喂，没有个性的小孩。”男人用一只手充满恶意的把胜己死死压在身下，另一只手毫不温柔的撕开了出久的裤子。

“像这种把有强大个性的未来英雄压在身下的机会可不多啊，好久没有遇到和我一样没个性的倒霉鬼，老子今天高兴，让你也爽爽吧！”说着他把金发小孩的头粗鲁的按在了被绑着小孩的下体处。

粗犷的手掌覆盖了整个头颅，带动着金发不断的活动着。

“被你平时瞧不起的杂种压在身下的感觉怎么样？”男人的眼睛有些发红，显然是进入了狂躁状态，把从别人，从世界那里得到的不公完全的发泄在了小孩身上。

男人盯着金发小孩胡乱躲避着稚嫩阴茎的戳刺，又不敢咬下去反而弄了满脸唾液的样子，哈哈的大笑起来。“我倒是忘了，这么小的孩子怎么可能会射精？”男人用双腿死死夹住了身下的男孩，把绿发男孩嘴上的布条扯断，大手拿起旁边的水桶，掐着绿发男孩的脖子让他咕咚咕咚喝下去。

小孩子本身就控制不住自己的排尿系统，在外界的刺激下，就算绿谷出久怎么不甘，他还是憋不住了。

淡黄色的尿液撒了爆豪胜己得满脸。

看到这一幕，男人也兴奋的深深顶弄了几下，在爆豪稚嫩的小穴里射精了。

总算结束了吧……胜己意识模糊的想着。

可是男人的阴茎没有软下来，反而像是被什么东西涨满了一样，鼓鼓的，再次往内里进攻。

“不要……不要！”伴随着绿谷出久的喊叫声，男人用尿液将爆豪的小穴甚至是胃部灌的满满的。

“轰隆——”而职业英雄在这个时候才堪堪赶到。

“没有事了，因为我……来了。”欧尔麦特带着标志性的笑容和台词登场。可是这一次他没有说完，看到那个浑身黄白相间液体，身上明显散发着恶心的腥臭味儿的小孩，欧尔麦特的眼睛一下子沉了下来。

“你……你怎么敢？！”他愤怒的把手握成了拳头，冲上去，一拳把那个和他身形相差无几的杂种打在了地上。

“这……就是无个性和有个性的差别啊……咳咳……”男人吐出了几口血，断断续续的说道，“就算我再怎么努力赶上你的身影……还是如此不堪一击……”声音渐渐弱了下来……男人似乎想起了什么，冲着绿谷出久的方向用尽全部力气的大喊道，“哈哈哈……看到没有……我就是你的下场！就算再怎么努力又怎么样？无个性注定了你一生的败北！你应该感谢我……感谢我给了你一个把未来英雄按在胯下的机会！哈哈哈哈……呃！”

忍无可忍的欧尔麦特再度一个重击，男人彻底没了生息。

欧尔麦特小心翼翼的拿水桶里剩下的水给金发小孩清洗了表面的脏污，然后用最快的速度解开了绿发小孩的绳索，左手一个右手一个的带着小孩走了出去。不同的是，绿头发的小孩坐在他的肩膀上被一只手扶着，金发小孩被妥帖的安放在了胸口处，大半个身体都被强壮的手臂遮挡着。

面对蜂拥而至的记者，欧尔麦特说出那句大家都想听到的“一切安好，因为我来了！”在咔咔的闪光灯下，绿发小孩努力的露出崇拜表情，满脸终于被解救了的依赖感死死抱着欧尔麦特的头。

欧尔麦特往地上一跺脚，飞了起来。远离人群的飞到了熟悉的医院。

他把绿谷放下，小心的抱着金发男孩走进了病房。

……

“谷道有撕裂，肠胃里应该被灌了恶心的液体，没有多余的伤口。”

“拜托你了…孩子父母那里我已经说清楚情况了。讨论的最优解还是请使用个性将他们俩的记忆暂且封住吧。”

“可以。但是你要记得我的个性的限制……”

“嗯，不会再发生这种事的。因为有我在。”

……

爆豪胜己模模糊糊的听到了两个男声在说着些什么……似乎和自己有关？他这么想着，感觉到一只温暖的大手盖住了他的头，手的主人似乎是很可靠的男性，在对他轻声说“睡吧，醒来一切就好了。”

意识渐渐消失……

似乎坠入了一个甜美的梦……

数月后，无个性的肌肉男绑架幼稚园小孩的风波已经过去，小胜己再次成为了幼稚园一霸。

绿发小孩在扛着捕虫网走的趾高气昂的金发少年后面走着，叽叽喳喳的说着话“小胜小胜，你的身体没问题了吧？你睡了好久我好担心你……而且之前绑架的记忆消失了，会不会是被什么人做了手脚？莫非是发生了什么不好的事情……”

忍无可忍的金发小孩，转过身，“吵死了！”

他凶狠的逼近绿发小孩“废久你一直磨磨唧唧的在说些什么？！烦死了！再这样小心我杀了你！”说着手心上噼里啪啦的爆发出了小火苗。

“真羡慕小胜啊……有这么强的个性……”绿发小孩瑟缩了一下，但还是充满向往的说着。

金发小孩背过去，用大拇指指着自己的鼻子，骄傲的说“那当然，我的个性天下第一厉害！就算废久你有了个性，也绝对比不上我！”

绿发小孩怔怔看着金发小孩的背影越走越远……我……永远也……比不上他吗？

他这么想着……

然后看到那个身影停下来，转过身，凶狠的朝这边嚷着“废久！你快滚过来！要是这样都会迷路走丢的话还不如我现在就杀了你！”

绿发小孩一瞬间回过神来，“好，好的！我马上过来！”语气颤颤巍巍的，却偷偷的露出了一个小小的笑容，迈着有点儿轻快了的步伐追了上去……

两个小孩的身影渐行渐远……在夕阳的余晖下……慢慢的融合在了一起……


End file.
